Scrooge
How Scrooge joined the Tourney Tougher than the toughies, smarter than the smarties, Scrooge made his money fair and square. Part mysterious billionaire, part adventurer, his wealth combined with his overwhelming confidence has bred an unpredictable nature and a belief that anything can happen & everything is possible if you're willing to work for it. His love of money isn't because he's greedy, it's because he knows how he earned each dollar; each coin is a memento of a past adventure. One day after the Shadow War is averted, Scrooge is approached by a Gristonnian prince, Darios who believes he can bring Della home. Scrooge does not realizes Darios' ulterior motives. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Scrooge holds his Number One Dime. After the announcer calls his name Scrooge flips his dime and thrusts his cane as the camera zooms saying "Curse me kilts! Me money bin alarm!" Special Moves Cane Fore (Neutral) Scrooge uses his cane to golf swing a statue head at his opponent. Fencing Cane (Side) Scrooge moves forward while thrusting his cane five times. Pogo Cane (Up) Scrooge pogo sticks with his cane into the air. Money Bags (Down) Scrooge throws a bag of his money at his opponent. Money Rain (Hyper Smash) Scrooge taps his cane and coins and dollars rain down to hit his opponent rapidly. The Unbreakable Will (Final Smash) Scrooge spins his cane and rushes at his opponent. If he hits, he whacks his cane 10 times. Scrooge also shows the Number One Dime that the opponent tries to snatch, but Scrooge hits his opponent in the back. Scrooge then jumps at his opponent and thrusts his cane to blow his opponent away. Victory Animations #Scrooge tips his top hat and thrusts his cane saying "...I've done more with less." #Scrooge throws his cane up and jumps after it then says "Any big plans for today?" #Scrooge throws two bags of coins forward and says "If ya' think ye' can stand between Scrooge Mcduck and his three cubic acres of cash, ye've got another thing comin'!" On-Screen Appearance Scrooge gets out of a limo and says "Used to be a big deal? I'm Scrooge McDuck! I made my name being tougher than toughies and smarter than the smarties." Trivia *Scrooge's rival is the Gristonnian prince possessed by Velezark, Darios. *Scrooge McDuck shares his English voice actor with Col. Roderick Decker. *Scrooge McDuck shares his Japanese voice actor with Impossible Man, N. Gin and Dr. Nitrus Brio. *Scrooge McDuck shares his French voice actor with Boogal, Doc and Sinestro. *Scrooge McDuck shares his German voice actor with Jinei Udo, B.A. Baracus, Dr. Facilier, Diablo, Punisher, Frankenstein, Kahmunrah, Gargamel, Lee Christmas, Unalaq and Frieza. *Scrooge McDuck shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Jin Chonshu, Suigetsu Hozuki, Magoichi Saika, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Oswald, Atomic Samurai, Tommy “The Machine” Gunn, Deidara, Zelgadiss Greywords, Glemy Toto (in all his Mobile Suits), Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Rash, Hanza Nukui, Richter Abend, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Midnight, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Darkrai, Kung Lao, Kojuro Katakura, Tekkaman Blade, Ryo Sakazaki, Saphir, Ryo Utagawa, Nam and Tus. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters